Seven Scientific Sins
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: Another addition to my Sins Series. Please review. Warning Yaoi and Het. I am not aware of the shipping names for Illiaster so I can not warn you of particular shippings. Decide what I ship on your own. A.U Placido, Lucciano and Jose are ,and always were, separate from Aporia and Illiaster died in different ways from canon. There is Onesided Toolshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or its characters.

Pride

Not the same. I couldn't do it you're not the same. I tried and tried and tried and I couldn't do it. You walk the same, talk the same, think that you're the same but every time I look at you you're not the same. I touch you and your upset and confused and look like I'm doing something strange. You complain about things that people do not complain about. That you systems are down, that humans are stupid, that you blew up. Humans do not hate humans. You seem to think that I am a god. I was one. But my greatest challenge could not be completed. So look at me now. Look close and tell me how great you think I am. Any attention is good.

I sit here and stare outside at the water's edge and wonder if you'll ever look at me. I deserve a glance, a chance, a thought, a feeling. I deserve something. You are my greatest creation, my greatest copy. I am the last human on earth. I am lonely. I was lonely. But then I met you six. A kid with leg braces, a solider without love, an older man without hope, an angel of despair, a turbo duelist in a crimson visor, a man in a white coat. And I was not alone. However things must end and end they did. Lucciano succumbed to disease, Placido tripped and snapped his neck and bleed out while everyone else was out, Jose died of a heart attack, Aporia committed suicide, Antimony drowned in syrup, long story, Paradox fell into a hole and presumably died of starvation or thirst, possible suffocation and I did not die. You already know that though don't you. I did, however receive multiple burns across my entire body and had to lock myself in this suit for the rest of my short eternity.

They really don't act the same. Lucciano finds sick things esoterically funny, Placido would rather yell and stab at things than think, Jose hated everyone, Aporia could barely function, Antimony became fascinated with The Savoir of the People and Paradox was almost the same. There was a bitterness, a bitterness that did not belong there. It grew into malice. A horrible feeling deep inside of his heart. None of them could feel real emotions, not a single one. Paradox was the best at pretending though. I thought it was him just for a moment.

And now Z-ONE is alone again. He sits here going mad. He sits here with imitations and copies of those he loved. Z-ONE has not had proper company in ten years. Z-ONE will go back and stop this. He will fix this. So people will talk to him, so he is not alone. Z-ONE will never be alone, again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Greed

Thief boy, thief boy. I hear everyone call out. In my mind my entire village is still here calling out those words. Thief boy, thief boy I hear them chant over and over again. I hurt myself that day. I broke my legs jumping out of a window with a bag full of food. I stole everything I could get my hands on. Maybe they wouldn't have died if I had shared something. I think I stole someone's medicine. I ate it and I got dizzy and saw people that weren't there and then I heard that they died. So I guess it was medicine. I think someone starved to death because of me. I stole an entire cartoon of food and I never saw them around here since then. And now this man says that I'm the last person on earth and I'm scared. And there's this solider and a large man that looks sad and ignores everyone, I'm scared of them. I want to go back to being thief boy. Back where I was the scariest thing ever. Back where I could steal without guilt. Back where I could practically fly.

I see faces everywhere I turn, people begging me for food and water and medicine. I didn't need it! I didn't need anything! The food rotted because there was far too much to eat. I didn't need medicine. I had even found a well. I could have given someone something, anything! I could have been a hero. I killed people. Why am I even alive? Why me? Why a thief boy. Thief boy, thief boy. I hear all the ghosts call out. In my mind they're all still here mocking me. Thief boy, thief boy, could you spare something? Anything? Just enough for us to survive. Thief boy, thief boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Extra Note: Paradox's ex's gender is kept secret for you to decide on your own.

Wrath

Go back and fix it. Fix IT! How could I! How could WE! You cannot fix that which is lost! Our mere existence tells me it is not to be fixed! But maybe if we abandon thoughts such as this, we can fix things. We will simply murder everyone before us. An entire generation. If we wipe them out then maybe, just maybe, we can destroy hope. I'll kill everyone, everything to live. I'd live in blood to live. Anything to live! Even if I have to kill to live! If I must sustain my being by destroying others then I shall. I don't want to die. I don't want to be considered a copy. I'm scared of being like this for eternity. A flawed … thing!

I killed all those years ago. I took advantage of the sheer chaos and murdered my ex. I just went and did it because I was angry. I was angry at my ex for breaking my heart. I lost control. I stabbed my ex with a piece of glass again and again and again. I stabbed until the glass had nearly cut through my own fingers because I had grabbed it so hard for so long. I have since learnt control. I learnt it through special training with Aporia, the angel of despair. It seems that despair's tears can wash away all hate. I now however have to forget it and hit hard. Stab at destiny until my fingers are hanging off skin. I want to live as a human, not an imitation. I want to make the world bleed until it learns that I can overtake destiny.

I'll go back and fix it. I'll fix IT! I have to! WE have to! Through true pain we can fix what was lost! Our existence is irrelevant if we fight! I will not give in to despair! I will fight for my life!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Extra Note: May be OOC. But hopefully in a good way.

Envy

Why! Why! Why! You could have done anything Z-ONE! You could have changed me! You gave them youth while I was left with this immense age! Why? Why would you give them this gift and deny me a body to help YOU with? Why would you deny me this right! Did you want us to look the same? Well I have news for you, Aporia doesn't have bear hands! And why the hell is Placido's hair bright white? He didn't have white hair? So why?! TELL ME! Please! Do you hate me? WELL! Am I not worthy? Was I too flawed?

I want it. I want my youth! You could do anything! I could have been young Z-ONE. What were you thinking?! What were you thinking? I don't see why those ungrateful brats get to be young and I don't. Why? Why am I not as important to you?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Gluttony

Eat. It is in my programming. I was created as a makeshift waste disposal unit because Z-ONE does not understand the word no. And so I eat. I sit at the table and finish everyone's food like a good robot boy thing. I hate food, all of it, except strawberries and honey. I loathe eating everyone's leftovers. I have tried to disconnect that function but that didn't work out well. I must finish everyone's food even now. Yeah Z-ONE go on make robots that need to EAT! Good plan.

I sit here at the table and I'm just about to finish when Lucciano and Paradox come out with a huge plate of food. They're gonna eat all of that I guess. I watch as they set the plate on the table and walk away.

"Aren't you going to eat that?"

"Nope."

And so I sit. And sit. Turns out they're not going to eat it. I begin to eat. I eat and eat and eat and eat until it hurts and I'm tired. I can't do this. It hurts to eat. I can't stop though. I _have _to eat. I finish it. I finish eating. I watch as they walk out of the kitchen again with more food. Plates and plates and plates of it. I eat again. I strain myself every time I swallow. I die a little every time I realize there is more to eat. It's not funny. It's not funny at all. I begin to cry. I cry into my meal and I can't do this. This is sick. I finish the food. I wait for them to come back with more but they don't. They must have seen me cry. Z-One comes home and surveys the scene. He calls me to his lab and informs me that I will be getting an update done. He's going to build a robotic DOG. A DOG to eat the leftover food. It's worse than Antimony's cats. I'd rather continue being a waste disposal unit thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Sloth

Despair. The think I know so very well. I know it so well that I am its guardian. The man who faced despair and let it win. I am always in despair. Ever since the Machine Emperors, no before that, I was always in despair. I have been Aporia ever since I can imagine. I was someone else once, someone less important. But now I am Aporia. I was other people as well, in a different timeline perhaps. Perhaps somewhere I was not Aporia but rather an unnamed being. Perhaps I wasn't even born. That would be an existence I would enjoy, an existence of nothingness. Complete emptiness. A world where I could rest, a world without worry, a world without despair, a world where Aporia was no more and someone that would enjoy life would stand. I need to take a break from this existence. I need to give in to despair and let it carry me off to a world with more dreams then pain. I desire this. I desire a rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Lust

He's occupying my thoughts. He's taking my dreams. He's stealing my heart. I am completely enamored with the man. I was Bruno then. I was what Aporia wanted to be, nothing. I fell in love with the world's most special man. I can't get him out of my head, why won't he get out. I'll do anything to make it stop. I'm feeling really strange. Maybe I need to get looked out by Jose or Z-ONE. I think I'm bugging out must be that video game Placido downloaded into my head. Why can't I stop thinking about him? I don't know him anymore. I need to move on. I need to forget. The more I try the deeper he gets stuck inside my thoughts.

I miss him. His smile, his kiss. Everything about him makes me crazy and I just want him. I want his hands around me like I'm the most important thing in his life. I'm definitely bugging out because this thoughts are weird. It's weird. It's weird. I shouldn't be feeling like this. I ought to go and just kill him. I ought to go and kill something. Why won't he get out of my head? I want him so bad. Why doesn't he come find me? I'm still alive. Time travel, hello Yuusei. Does he not care? I want him to care. Why isn't he coming? There's just something wrong with me. I am certainly bugging out.

Ican'tgethimoutofmyheadwhywon'thegetoutI'lldoanythingtomakeitstopI'mfeelingreallystrange. Yuusei. Yuusei! YUUSEI! I NEED YOU! I NEED YOU TO MAKE IT STOP! I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD!


End file.
